The Night Still Young
by anoniblast25
Summary: Lila decía que el amor era malo para las chicas e idiota para los chicos. La mente de Chloé sabía que Lila era extraña, pero poco le importó cuando en su propio juicio llevó una de sus manos hasta sus labios y la besó. {VIÑETA} Mención de Chlopina.
**HOLA.**

hace un tiempo que no escribía porque flojo af. además, he estado atareado con ciertas cosas de mi vida no tan privada, y necesito con todo mi ser un descanso (pero a quién engaño, nunca tengo uno... pupupu). so, ahora traigo un raro Chlopina (Chloé x Volpina/Lila) porque si publico un Chlonette me matan, gente (Chloé x Marinette).

quieren saber dos cosas? bueno, la primera es que ésta serie es dónde he shippeado más yuri que nunca _(who needs hetero couples? CHINGÓN the homosexual otps!)._ y la segunda, es que después de releer ésta viñeta, me di cuenta de que podría tener conexión con mi one shot 'hit the light'. haha, divertido. cómo sea, dichoso sea aquél al que no le he hablado sobre mi amor por los personajes secundarios.

como siempre, el copyright no es mío sino de daddyhawk. mi página en fb es miraculous stupidbug. soy amante del gabrinette/adrinette/chlonette/otraparejaqueseapecado. deberían felicitarme porque ahora no traje un heartrate, damn. y ahora ya me voy, me duele el trasero.

gracias a esos monstruitos que me leen, me recuerdan porqué todavía no me he suicidado. grax, hermosos.

* * *

 **| La noche sigue siendo joven |**

 **.**

 **S** i le preguntaban a Lila qué era lo que pensaba del amor, ella siempre respondería que era una total bazofia. No importaba quién fuese, quién estuviese en su camino, siquiera quién buscara intimarse con ella; si de su boca salía un ‹‹no››, pues era no. Decía ella, sentada en una de las mesas de la esquina en el salón que, el amor era una total pérdida de tiempo; que sólo se trataba de algo que Dios había creado para distraer al ser humano, y que fue y será siempre algo malo para las chicas e idiota para los chicos.

Pero después de beber una botella entera de una sustancia sospecha —y de la que suponía que se trataba de alcohol—, Lila ya no ponía las palabras atoradas en su garganta sobre la orilla de la boca para hablar y _aventar madre al cielo_ sobre temas feministas o cosas que no le parecían correctas (tal era el caso de que Alix estuviera a solas con Kim en una habitación durante la fiesta, o que Marinette y Adrien se fueran a la parte más oscura del recinto). ¿Dónde había quedado el respeto por el cuerpo propio de aquellas chicas? Sabía sobre la relación abierta de Marinette y Adrien, así que debía admitir que entendía con perfección si un día de aquellos los dos decidieran tener sexo alguna vez. Pero, por supuesto, nunca había escuchado hablar de un posible ‹‹Kim y Alix››.

Había dejado de pensar en esos poco relevantes temas desde que la botella se separó de sus labios. Por el momento, sus oídos sólo escuchaban los gorgoteos de Chloé vomitando sobre la taza del baño, con el caro y fino rímel sobre las mejillas. El color de sus labios ya estaba embarrado en la totalidad del papel con el que se limpiaba, y Lila seguía dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda para tratar de calmarla. Dichosa se sentía al ver que Bourgeois tartamudeaba su nombre para aclararle que ‹‹no estaba siendo débil, sólo era el alcohol que le obligaba a hacer idioteces››. Pero Lila, una vez más, supuso que era porque Kim no estaba con ella bailando en la pista o que tampoco le llevaba bebidas para quedarse en un sillón y hablar toda la noche sobre sus disgustos.

Es por mucho decir que ninguna de las dos estaba en sus cinco —o quizá siete— sentidos humanos, por lo que cuando Lila la rodeó con sus brazos en intento de mimo, Chloé le apretujó entretanto se limpiaba las comisuras de la boca.

La punta de la lengua acaricio la nuca, y las manos que formaban un abrazo siguieron un camino guiado por las lentejuelas de la bonita blusa dorada. Tocando pechos, respirando cerca de los oídos, dentro del pequeño cubículo donde apenas cabían sentadas; Lila escondió una de sus manos dentro del blusón de Chloé, y la dejó cerca de donde su pecho palpitaba como loco. En la mente de Bourgeois no cabía duda alguna de que Lila estaba un tanto extraña, pero poco le importó cuando en su propio juicio llevó una de las manos de la chica contraria hasta sus labios y la besó. Cada una con la respiración entrecortada y el pecho subiendo y descendiendo, se voltearon la una a la otra; Chloé arriba y Lila recargada en la pared del cubículo, con la de chapado cabello susurrándole en una de sus orejas su nombre; y apagando el foco, trató de desabotonarle el pantalón.

¿Por qué no divertirse un rato en vez de llorar? Después de todo, la noche seguía siendo joven.


End file.
